Next Contestant
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Heath is tired of all these boys trying to steal his girl, Nickelback's song, Cast's characters


Well, I was listening to nickelback and this popped into my head, enjoy, normally I do song fics but this is just a music video.

(btw: all these scenes happen)

The lights dimmed around the stage and a spotlight focused on the 6'1" blond tanned man in the center of the stage who started to play the guitar. The loud club started to listen to the music and danced with each other.

_**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse**_

Zoey walked into the room with a black dress on, Loren stood in front of her and turned to her, she smiled and sent him a flirty smile.

_**And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works**_

Zoey ran up to the circle with her friends behind her, yelling she call the elemental powers to herself, all of the spirits swirled around her. She smiled confidently as they all left and Nefret walked up to Aphrodite.

_**They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work**_

Loren walked out from behind the tree and walked up to Zoey, she flushed and shrugged off her jacket letting him take in her unique mark. Loren looked fascinated and Zoey said something that made him turn around and walk away.

_**They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
**_

Zoey drank some of the ceremonial wine before turning to Erik who smiled at her with a smirk.

_**As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt**_

(**back to stage**) Heath yelled into the mike "this time somebody's getting hurt" and cutscene to Erik falling to his knees (when he changed)

_**Here comes the next contestant  
**_

Zoey looked up startled to see a man she didn't know who introduced himself as Erik Night.

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
**_

Erik lifted up Zoey's hand and kissed it and her face turned red.

_**Is that your hand?**_

Erik walked with Zoey and grabbed her hand.

_**I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
**_

Heath yelled into the microphone as the crowd went wild.

_**I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping**_

Erik walked out from the shadows to see Zoey, his face was wet with tears. He said two words and she turned to him.

_**There goes the next contestant  
**_

Erik walked away from Aphrodite and Zoey with the rest of the group behind the two girls.

_**I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
**_

Aphrodite pulled a shaken Zoey into her room. She pushed her into the shower telling her something.

_**Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work**_

Aphrodite sat in the passenger's seat as Zoey drove the car, she stopped suddenly and Aphrodite ran out

_**Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass**_

Zoey straddled Heath in the park and his hands went down to cup her bottom, she groaned and he grinded her against him.

_**Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
**_

Zoey turned to see the two men who were just yelling out to her while she was trying to make out with Heath, She flung her arm out and the two boys flew back, and were hit by a truck

_**Here comes the next contestant  
**_

Zoey sat on the ground and Loren knelt besides her, she threw herself into his arms

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
**_

Loren reached up comfortingly and put his hand on her back. She calmed down as they spoke.

_**I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping**_

Heath fell to one knee as he strummed the guitar and the spotlight rapidly changed colors to the beat that could barely be heard over the screaming of the crowd.

_**  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping**_

Zoey ran out of the room and down the hall and out of the building

_**  
There goes the next contestant  
**_

Heath got up again and looked dead center into the crowd singing his next words after his solo in which the camera looked to the people in the club.

_**I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring**_

Zoey danced to the poem that Erik Night said as she made her way to the center of the circle feeling all eyes on her. She stopped and looked up at them all.

_**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
**_

Zoey shoved Nefret back and turned quickly to see Erik, see said a word or two to him and walked right past him.

_**Here comes the next contestant  
**_

Zoey looked up from her spot at the dinner table to see James stark and his dog Duchess.

_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_

Zoey looked down at the hand that Stark just kissed and back up to him with a blush and a confused look.

_**Is that your hand?**_

Zoey looked down at Duchess who licked her and up to Stark

_**I wish you'd do it again  
**_

Heath strummed his guitar and looked down to the floor

_**Each night seems like it's getting worse**_

Zoey leaned over stark and kissed him on the llps.

_**  
I wish you'd do it again**_

Heath looked up into the eyes of the screaming crowd.

_**  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
**_

Zoey walked away leaving the dead Stark behind

_**  
There goes the next contestant**_

Heath played out the last note and the lights stopped, but the roars of the fans didn't, the were dimmed out to a low hum and finally nothing._**  
**_


End file.
